Help
by Lbeard0217
Summary: As Callie is Walking home from school, she comes upon something she wishes she could get out of. What will it turn into? A kidnapping? Or a killing?
1. The stalking

**Callie's POV **

I walk home alone today from school. I feel like I need to talk things through with myself. I told Mariana that I had some errands to run in town, so i went and sat on a park bench and thought. Just thought. For at least an hour or two. I think about the fact that probably at least six more social workers will show up at the door within the next few weeks, and I will be taken to a home, fed some, gross crap, and locked up for the night. I hate this! Why can't I just have one decent home with no problem? This isn't how a teenage girl is supposed to live!

At one point within a thought, I realize I am sitting at a random bus stop bench, and a man has just sat down beside me. I probably had thought it over enough. I stand up and slowly walk away.

i head back toward home, the usual route I take from school. As I am walking down the main road that _everyone_ walks from school, I see some people that I'd rather not associate with, and see they are passing around cigarettes. I hurry up and turn down a short alleyway and cut around the people. There is a crack between a fence post and a tree, just enough to see the people. That's when I see... Mariana is in the group. That wouldn't be bad enough except for this.. She was smoking too. And they didn't look like your ordinary everyday cigarettes.

I turn around to make sure there is no one behind me and I see a pickup truck with tinted windows slowly pulling down the alley. I move over so the pickup can fit through, and just when it is about to pass, it stops. Right beside me. I don't panic. I keep walking, and keep my head down, ignoring everything. The truck keeps going beside me, right along with my pace. As we get about halfway down the actual alley, they start to roll their window down.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" I hear come from the window six feet from my head. i pick up my pace, and hopefully escape from this point where I feel like I am going to be kidnapped and taken away forever! "I've been waiting to see you! I now have my chance! Didn't you miss me?" thats the moment when I realize i know who it is. The same voice that has haunted me since that night, and last year at school!

"Liam?!" I say hesitantly. I feel like running. Just running anywhere. Running as fast as I can, but that would probably make it worse. Any truck can outrun a person. I'd be run over, or at least chased down until I can't run anymore, then either attacked or kidnapped! Why does he insist on doing this to me?! Just why?!

I stop and I turn around, getting my bearings straight, trying to understand where I actually am! turn toward the truck and just stand there! I am so brave in this moment. I have to be. My adrenaline is pumping, I can feel it. Within the few seconds that the window is rolling down, my heart stops. Completely stops. No blood flow. Nothing. I feel like I am helpless. I should scream. Scream as loud as I can back at the group of people I was trying to avoid, which got me into this predicament in the first place. that's when I get e idea. I should run backward. He wouldn't be able to back up as fast because he already shut the truck off. I could run to the group and have them crackheads help me out.

"What do you want from me?!" I ask, looking at the door of the pickup. I don't want to make eye contact with this demon of a person. It would make me so vulnerable to him and his creepy ways I know from past experience. I know it's Liam. I know his voice, and know his ways. When I lived with him a couple years back, he would stalk me around town, getting to know my weaknesses so he could attack with me being extremely vulnerable. More then I am now. I am not showing my weakness right now. I am showing I am strong. Stronger then I have every been.

He shuts the truck off. My heart skips a beat. I look down and say a prayer. I hear the door to he truck click open and I want to run. I hear his feet on the thick gravel beneath him. I try to run, but I fall. The world is spinning around me and I know. I just know. Something bad is about to happen


	2. Unknown Area

I try to stay alert, but I drift off, slowly. Unwillingly. I am not awake and my eyes aren't open, but i can still hear everything around me. I don't want to hear, but I have no choice. I try to move my body, feeling a rock underneath of me, but my body is very limp and I can't move at all. A minute later, the only thing I can hear is the sound of him opening the back door to the truck and him coming closer and closer to me. My mind starts to spin and I can't take it. I feel a rag over my face, and I'm out for good.

when I wake up again, I am somewhere completely different from that alleyway. I am tied to a tree in the middle of the woods, and can actual open my eyes. I'm dreary and my heart is beating slow. i hardly have a pulse and feel like I am about to die. I can't take it. I can't breathe. i finally build up my bravery again and open my eyes. There is no one around. Where is Liam? my sense of security is being taken away from me and I want to cry. i want to be home. With Mariana, Jesus, Jude, Brandon, and my moms! I love my family and i hate Liam!

I fell asleep and by the time I woke up again, Liam was back! It was extremely hot out. I was really hungry and extremely thirsty! My throat was so dry to the point where I couldn't breathe and if I tried to swallow or breathe, I broke into a choking spasm and almost died. is this his point?! To let me die out here. Someone will find me. Dead or alive, and they will trace it all back to him.

He gets out of the truck and walks over to me. I have a disgusted look on my face and he has a smile on his face that is a disgusting freaking smile that i can't stand.

"What do you want from me?!" I say harshly. "I didn't do anything to you and you have no right to do this to me!"

"I want you back, Callie! When those people came and took you away, they ruined our relationship."

"We never had a relationship! You raped me! I didn't like you! I made a mistake and you're just a complete asshole." i guess that was something I shouldn't have said to him at that moment. He ran over to me, an. Slapped me right across the face. I screamed at him, throwing words everywhere. I couldn't stop. He went to his truck and grabbed some kind of contraption. He taped my mouth shut. I hated him and everything that was happening to me.

Before he put the tape on my mouth I screamed, "if you are going to kill me, just do it now!" "why would I kill you?!" He replied. "you're mine! You are my toy! you will never go back to those people. Do you really think they love you? Of course they don't, or they would be looking for you right now."

"How do you know they aren't looking for me. They probably think I ran away or am at group! They will realize! They'll know eventually that something is wrong! My moms and siblings love me more then anyone could"

the next thing I know, he is as quiet as possible and walks back to his truck. He opens the tailgate of his gray beat down pickup, and it creaks open with an awful sound. The sound of nails on a chalkboard, which makes me cringe even more then I already had while Liam was talking to me. I close my eyes in fear of seeing something terrifying that I don't want to.

Thats when I hear it, and I know I can hear it. he's pulling it out slowly out of the back of his truck. I hear the metal against metal, scraping. I cringe again. He knows my eyes are closed so he tries to let me know what it is. He picks up gravel with it and it makes the perfect sound of a shovel. He does it over and over again, almost like he's digging a small hole. I open my eyes for a second. He glances over at me and sees that I am watching. He picks the shovel up and walks toward me with a smirk on his face and a graceful stride. He is thinking. I can tell. He takes the shovel like an axe over his shoulder, and I know that he's gonna do something, but not kill me, which I just wish he would. As he brings his momentum forward with the shovel, it is aimed right toward my face and I flinch, and that's when I can't breathe or move... What just happened?


End file.
